gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Pacific Opal
Pacific Opal'''http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171248633167/ is the fusion of Pearl, Sapphire, Lapis Lazuli, and Ice. Appearance Pacific Opal's face is hidden by a helm made of ice, but underneath it she has five eyes with teal irises, an upturned nose, thick lips, and gradient-flowing hair that resembles that of Lavendulan. She has an hourglass build, with a round chest, thin waist, and wide hips. She has six arms, two of which are attached to her waist. Her amount of legs are unknown, as they are hidden by her dress. Her gemstones are embedded on her forehead, back, the palm of one of her left hand, and sternum. Her outfit is composed of a top with a star pattern around the neckline, dark teal rounded sleeves, a yellow sash around the waist, a micro-skirt layered over a skirt, which itself is layered over a floor length dress with an ombre pattern from aquamarine to dark blue. Her upper sets of arms wear white gloves, while the lower pair wears pale-teal armbands, bearing a similarity to Ice's. Personality Nothing is known about Pacific Opal's personality yet. Abilities Pacific Opal possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, Jasper, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, and Peridot, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ruby, Jasper, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Jasper, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities * '''Cryokinesis: She possesses Ice and Sapphire's capability of creating and controlling ice. * Hydrokinesis: She possesses Lapis Lazuli's ability to control water. ** Flight: She can create water wings and fly using her hydrokinesis. Gemology Gemstone Information * Opal is a hydrated form of silica, with no clear or defined shape. It has a water content which may range from 3 to 21% by weight, although it is usually between 6% and 10%. ** Because of its amorphous character, it is classed as a mineraloid, unlike the other crystalline forms of silica, which are classed as minerals. ** It is deposited at a relatively low temperature and may occur in the fissures of almost any kind of rock, being most commonly found with limonite, sandstone, rhyolite, marl, and basalt. * Opal can occur in many colors, including white, colorless, pale yellow, pale red, gray, brown and black. ** Diffraction can cause flashes of any color of the rainbow which can be seen in Opal's color play. ** Yellow, blue and green are most common, whereas violet, red and orange are the rarest colors seen through play of color. * 'Opalescence' should technically only be used to describe the optical effects seen in common opal. ** The name opal is probably derived from Sanskrit "upala", meaning "valuable stone" or from the Greek word "opallus" which means to see a change in color. ** 'Opalescence' is caused by the reflection of light and appears as a sheen of light, typically milky-bluish in color. ** Precious opal is known for its remarkable ability to diffract light, which results in rainbow-like colors that change with the angle of observation - known as 'play of color'. * Opal is said to stimulate originality and creativity, and to provide with spontaneity and flippancy; but also to promote inconstancy. ** It is thought that it can pick up the thoughts and feelings of people and amplify emotions. * Opal is a birthstone for those who are born in October. ** Opal is the national gemstone of Australia. ** As for the zodiac, it is regarded as the stone for Libra. * Opal is unique as it has the ability to fossilize unlike other gemstones. * Opal will fall apart or break if it is cut, it has been known to have a hard time "keeping itself together". Gemstones Gallery Unnamed Laven & Pearl size comp.png|Pacific Opal's size compared to her component Gems. References Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Quadruple Fusions Category:Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Opals